Stalker
by Eaglenoimoto
Summary: Manchmal wird man einen kleinen Flirt einfach nicht los... Haruka wird von ihrem letzten One-Night-Stand verfolgt, der versucht, ihre Beziehung mit Michiru zu verhindern...


Okay okay okay, bringt mich um, weil ich es doch nicht schaffe, alles zu beenden, was ich anfange (das hatte ich mir immer vorgenommen sniff), aber es hey, ich schreibe immerhin wieder irgendwas- und schließlich gilt es, ein kleines Mädchen vor dem Abstieg in die Drogenszene zu bewahren - Der Titel könnte somit auch sein „A safe for Misa's dignity story"sein (net irgendwie geklaut; aber wenn andere nen Subaru FAHREN dürfen, darf ich auch den Subtitel verhunzen)... wenn ich's mir jetzt ansehe, bin ich hentai, schlimm sichmitkizunamangaaufkopfhau - ich wollte doch keinen Lemon schon im 1. Teil, habe mich extra zurück gehalten, wäre sonst echt ecchi geworden, kam einfach so über mich heul Warum, warum, warum, Haruka ist ja echt stone butch hier - - selbsthasszelebrier Tut mir wirklich leid, wenn Haruka so oberflächlich rüberkommt und Mariko als dummes Flittchen; diese Stereotypisierung war nicht beabsichtigt, aber irgendwie muss die Handlung ja beginnen. Im nächsten Teil kommt Michi, dann wird alles besser!  
  
Widmung: Für Misa-chan ;; (jepp, ich mach meine Drohungen wahr) und alle anderen, die ebenfalls verkommen, also Phil, Valli (1.000 dank für die Ermutigung und so, Ich liebe dich, mein kleiner süßer Todesengel drück- BTW, mein Word-Rechtschreibprogramm macht aus „Valli"sowohl „Philly"immer „Phallie", vielleicht freut's euch), TK mit den armen Lenden, Streety-Haru (auch wegen der Ermutigung zum Schreiben), natürlich Spike82 für ihre unendliche Unterstützung and last but not least B. coz' all good things start with B. v Disclaimer: Würden Haruka und Michiru mir gehören, dann würde ich garantiert nicht hier sitzen und so was schreiben... alles nur geklaut, außer Mariko-chan, die gehört MIAAAAAAAAA !   
  
Stalker  
  
Teil I: Aufleuchten [1] –  
  
Haruka lächelte, zufrieden mit sich selbst, als sie bemerkte, dass das gute Dutzend junger Pärchen, die nur wenig jünger als sie Selbst zu sein schienen, sich wirklich zu amüsieren schien. Es war eine Seltenheit, das junge Menschen sich für klassische Musik interessierten. Diejenigen, die überhaupt mit ihr in Berührung kamen, wurden von ihren Eltern zum Musikunterricht genötigt. Das waren meist die Kinder reicher Eltern, die sich später den höheren Kreisen anpassen sollten, würdig, die Familienkonzerne zu übernehmen. Kinder, die im Gegensatz zu ihr das Privileg hatten, Musik zu genießen.  
  
Für sie war die Musik nur noch ein Mittel, das sie am Leben hielt, seit man sie zu Hause herausgeworfen hatte. Um sich ein Apartment leisten zu können und die Highschool abschließen zu können, spielte sie Abend für Abend überall dort, wo sie unterkommen konnte. Und sei es auf dem Abschlussball dieser kleinen Tanzschule in Asakusa. Als die letzten Takte von Chopins Walzer Nr. 10 [2] erklungen waren, stand sie auf und ging von der Bühne ohne jeglichen Versuch, sich vor dem Publikum zu verbeugen.  
  
Niemand hatte sie vorgestellt, niemand würde sie auf ihr Klavierspiel ansprechen; und das war auch in Ordnung so, 1.000 Yen für eine Dreiviertelstunde war ohnehin viel mehr, als sie sich erhofft hatte. Sie würde also noch ein wenig bleiben und nach dem Ende des Balls ihre Gage bei der Besitzerin abholen, dann hoffentlich noch eine U-Bahn in Richtung ihrer Wohnung erwischen und sich dort schlafen legen. Morgen würde Sonntag sein und sie musste in einem Café alten Damen irgendetwas vorspielen, vielleicht würde es gutes Trinkgeld geben. Und dann war da noch dieser Japanischaufsatz, den sie nun schon seit Donnerstag vor sich herschob und der Montag abgegeben werden musste... Haruka seufzte, als sie sich gegen den Tresen lehnte und die Pärchen beobachtete. Aber war dieses Leben nicht doch zumindest besser, als in hübschen Kleidchen unter Daddy's wachsamen Augen Walzer tanzen zu müssen?  
  
Mariko verzog den Mund, als sie ihren Kajal nachzog und bemerkte, dass die Hälfte ihrer Haarklammern sich drohten, zu lösen und aus ihrer Hochsteckfrisur eine Runterfallfrisur werden zu lassen. Nichts als Ärger, dieser Ball, dachte sie, während sie geduldig die einzelnen blonden Strähnen, deren Enden die zu Hause ewig mit einem Lockenstab bearbeitet hatte, mit den Haarnadeln mit den kleinen roten Rosen fixierte [3]. Warum musste ihr Vater sie auch unbedingt zu diesem Ball schicken? Das Tanzen zu lernen, hatte ihr schon Spaß gemacht, aber schließlich musste jedes Mädchen sich für diesen Abend einen festen Partner aussuchen. Und ihr, der keiner der infantilen Jungen nur im Ansatz sympathisch war, blieb natürlich auch nur Kei-kun über, dessen größter Fortschritt innerhalb des Kurses es gewesen war, zwei Schritte geradeaus zu gehen, ohne zu stolpern.  
  
Sie warf aus ihren grünen Augen einen giftigen Blick in den Spiegel. Sie maß 1,65, weder zu klein, noch zu groß, hatte ein sich hart erhungerte Idealgewicht, schlanke, braune Beine und runde Brüste, die sich unter ihrem schwarzen Samtkleid deutlich abzeichneten. Ihr Vater war der Direktor der angesehensten Vorbereitungsschule in Tokyo und sie würde eine glänzende Unikarriere finanziert bekommen- wozu war sie überhaupt hier und sollte mit so einem Schnösel tanzen?  
  
Zum Glück war der offizielle Teil des Balls beendet und sie war zumindest nicht mehr gezwungen, zu tanzen. Und so stolzierte sie hocherhobenen Hauptes zum Tresen, fest entschlossen, sich zu betrinken, wenn man sie schon nicht nach Hause gehen lassen wollte.  
  
Nach dem vierten Glase Batida-Kirsch innerhalb einer halben Stunde [4] tippte sie ein jemand an. „Sag mal, meinst du nicht, dass du ein bisschen zu schnell trinkst, Kleine?!" „Was fällt dir ein, mich Kleine zu nennen?" Mariko blickte hoch und bemerkte, dass ihr Gegenüber tatsächlich ein ganzes Stück größer als sie war. Und zudem äußerst hübsch, blond und mit strahlend blauen Augen, kein Vergleich zu Kei mit seiner Akne. „Wie soll ich dich denn dann nennen? Ich bin übrigens Haruka..." Haruka, sie ließ sich den Namen auf der Zunge zergehen. Der Name passte zu ihm, passte zu seinem schwarzen Anzug und der Fliege, passte zu dem frechen Grinsen... Wie war noch mal die Frage? Ach ja, ihr Name! „Ich bin Kurata Mariko, schön, dich zu treffen, Haruka-„ „Tenou. Aber sag ruhig Haruka." Haruka hoffte, nicht all zu dümmlich zu grinsen. Tatsächlich schien ihr das Mädchen abzunehmen, dass sie ein Junge sei. Sie konnte sich nur noch nicht ganz entscheiden, ob das nun gut war oder nicht, weil sie begann, sich in Mariko's hilfesuchenden Blick zu verlieben. „Okay... du bist dann aber nicht im selben Tanzkurs wie ich gewesen, oder?"  
  
"Nein, eigentlich war ich in gar keinem Tanzkurs." „Warum bist du dann hier?"  
  
"Ich habe gerade Klavier gespielt." „Oh."Mariko hatte versucht, den Pflichtteil möglichst schnell über die Bühne zu bringen und kein bisschen darauf geachtet, woher die Musik kam und suchte jetzt irgendetwas, was sie dazu sagen könnte. „Schon gut", warf Haruka ein und schob ihr ein Glas zu, „ich bin's gewohnt, dass man sich nicht für meine Musik interessiert." „Oh, ich fand sie gut, ich mein, so Goethe und so ist echt cool..." Haruka grinste. „Goethe war Schriftsteller, weißt du." „Ja ja klar, weiß ich doch. Ich meine...", stammelte Mariko. „Ist schon gut. Du hast wirklich ein bisschen viel getrunken, nicht wahr?" „Warum gibst du mir dann mehr?" „Damit du dich mit mir unterhältst."  
  
Mariko wurde rot.  
  
Haruka konnte ihr Lachen nicht länger zurückhalten. Dieses Mädchen mochte durch eine außerordentliche Schönheit und einen verführerisch-unschuldigen Blick bestechen, aber wirklich nicht durch eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe.  
  
„Du machst dich ja über mich lustig." „Nein, ich lache wegen dir, nicht über dich." „Das ist doch das selbe." „Ist es nicht. Lass uns rausgehen, dein ganzer Kopf ist knallrot." „Ich kann nicht, meine Eltern..."  
  
"Ich werde dich schon nicht entführen."  
  
Mariko zuckte mit den Schultern und lief ihm hinterher. Vor dem Gebäude der Tanzschule stand eine weiße Bank, auf die sie sich setzten. Es zwar bereits nach zehn Uhr, aber eine laue Julinacht und Grillen zirpten im Hintergrund. Mariko bemerkte jetzt erst, wie schwindelig ihr die ganze Zeit über gewesen war. Haruka sah in die Nacht heraus und sie begutachtete sein Profil. Klassisch, wenn es auch irgendetwas in seinem Gesicht gab, dass sie faszinierte, wie es noch kein Junge getan hatte. Nicht, dass es besonders viele Jungen in ihrem Leben gegeben hatte... sie war gerade erst siebzehn und hatte kaum Erfahrungen. Und die, die sie hatte, suchte sie möglichst zu verdrängen.  
  
Haruka dachte darüber nach, dass das hier sie ihre Gage kosten könnte, beschloss dann aber doch, einmal nicht ans Geld, sondern an ihr Vergnügen zu denken. „Woran denkst du gerade?", fragte sie Mariko, die sofort verlegen zur Seite blickte. „Daran, dass ich keine Lust habe, gleich nach Hause zu gehen", log diese. „Was ist denn so schlimm zu Hause?"  
  
"Meine Eltern behandeln mich wie ein kleines Kind...haben mich auch hierzu gezwungen." Warum erzählte sie das alles eigentlich einem vollkommen Fremden? Das musste am Alkohol liegen, redete sie sich ein.  
  
"Eltern sind schon eine Plage...", seufzte Haruka. „Deine doch nicht auch?" „Nein, wie ein Kind behandeln sie mich sicher nicht", antwortete sie bitter, "außerdem wohne ich allein." „Was? Gehst du denn nicht mehr zur Schule?"  
  
Mariko wollte sich selbst dafür ohrfeigen, so indiskret zu sein. „Doch doch, aber ich bin achtzehn, nur noch ein knappes Jahr bis zum Abschluss."  
  
"Und danach?" „Ich weiß nicht..."  
  
Und Haruka wusste es wirklich nicht. Ein Studium würde sie nicht finanziert bekommen. Auch ihre große Leidenschaft, den Motorsport, konnte sich nicht ohne finanzielle Unterstützung ausleben. Sogar das Motorrad musste sie verkaufen, so dass sie jetzt auf die ihr verhassten öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel angewiesen war... öffentliche Verkehrsmittel?!  
  
Hastig blickte sie sich auf der suche nach einer Uhr um. Wenn sie die letzte U-Bahn verpassen würde, müsste sie die sechs Kilometer nach Hause laufen. Bei aller Sportlichkeit, das machte auch ihr keinen Spaß.  
  
„Weißt du zufällig, wie spät es ist?" „Viertel nach elf."  
  
"Mist." „Was?"  
  
"Ich habe die letzte U-Bahn verpasst. Na ja, was soll's..."  
  
"Vielleicht nehmen meine Eltern dich mit..." Haruka schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. Von Eltern hatte sie wirklich genug.  
  
"Nein, ich komme schon zurecht."  
  
Aber wie es so ist, wenn man von Teufel spricht, ging in diesem Moment die Musik im Ballsaal innen aus. „Oje, dann kommen sie ja jetzt..." „Na dann, viel Spaß bei deinen Eltern."  
  
Haruka sah Mariko in die Augen und küsste sie sacht. Nach einem kurzen Schockmoment erwiderte sie den Kuss.  
  
Als die Tür sich öffnete und die Gesellschaft herausströmte, erschraken beide. Mariko sprang von der Bank, sah dann aber Haruka an und fasste all ihren Mut zusammen.  
  
"Sehen wir uns wieder?" Mariko kramte einen Kugelschreiber und einen kleinen Notizblock aus ihrer Handtasche und hielt ihn Haruka hin. „Warum nicht...", murmelte diese, während sie ihre Nummer notierte.  
  
Gelangweilt las Mariko zum dritten Mal die Karte des Cafés und trank ihren Cappucino auf. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass Haruka überhaupt einwilligen würde, sich mit ihr zu Treffen, hatte sich dafür geschämt, direkt Sonntag morgen angerufen zu haben. Wahrscheinlich war das auch schon das höchste, was ein so gut aussehender, cooler Typ, der sogar eine eigene Wohnung hatte, mit so einem kleinen Schulmädchen wie ihr machen würde, ein Kuss, die Telefonnummer und sie dann versetzen. Sie stellte sich Haruka vor, wie er gerade im Moment mit seiner Freundin in seinem Bett lag und sich über das naive junge Ding vom letzten Abend lustig machen würde. Schließlich sind alle Männer so, entweder total zurückgeblieben oder die letzten Machos, was ja im Prinzip das selbe ist, dachte sie, als Haruka auf einmal hereinplatzte und sich ihr Gegenüber hinsetzte. Er trug eine dunkelblaue Jeans ins Used-Optik und ein schwarzes T-Shirt. Und er hatte diesen unwiderstehlichen Geruch an sich, den man nur hat, wenn man frisch geduscht hat. Als Bestätigung bemerkte Mariko, dass seine Haare noch nicht ganz getrocknet waren. Für den Anblick, dachte sie, hätte er ruhig noch eine halbe Stunde später kommen können.  
  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich so spät bin, ich hatte da diesen Job und die wollten mich einfach nicht gehen lassen..." „Sonntag Nachmittags arbeitest du?", fragte Mariko verwundert. „Mir bleibt ja nichts anderes übrig, meine Eltern bezahlen mir nichts..." „Warum denn das?"  
  
Haruka runzelte die Stirn und blickte von Marikos leuchtenden Augen herunter und bemerkte, dass Marikos kurzes, weißes Kleid ihren Körper mehr ent- als verhüllte. Nein, den Grund konnte sie ihr nicht sagen. Sie konnte sich mit ihr unterhalten, sie konnte mit ihr flirten, sie konnte eine Menge, aber sie konnte einfach nicht ihr Geheimnis preisgeben.  
  
„Ach dafür gibt es mehrere Gründe... magst du etwas trinken?", versuchte sie sie abzulenken. „Immer willst du mich nur zum Trinken bringen. Danke, ich hatte schon einen Cappucino..."  
  
"Dann lass uns doch ein bisschen rausgehen, das Wetter ist doch toll..."  
  
Zehn Minuten später fanden die beiden sich im Park wieder und versuchten verzweifelt, einen Platz zu ergattern, an dem sie nicht von spielenden, schreienden Kindern gestört werden würden. Gerade, als sie glaubten, eine sichere Bank erwischt zu haben, traf ein Basketball Mariko am Kopf, so dass diese beinahe hintenüber kippte. Haruka warf dem Kind den Ball mit einem Schwall von Flüchen zurück und legte, scheinbar besorgt, ihren Arm um Mariko.  
  
"Geht's?" „Nein, es pocht, wenn du's genau wissen willst." „Du Arme." Das war Marikos Moment. „Können wir nicht irgendwo hingehen, wo es ruhiger ist?", fragte sie Haruka mit einem geübt kokettem Augeaufschlag. „Ganz sicher, das es dir gut geht?" „Ja klar... also?"  
  
Mariko hielt sich an Harukas Arm fest und fuhr mit ihren Fingernägeln in kreisenden Bewegungen darüber. „Na ja, wenn das so ist, gehen wir zu mir?", grinste Haruka.  
  
„Und du willst mir wirklich nicht sagen, warum du allein wohnst?", versuchte Mariko immer noch zu erfahren, als sie Harukas Wohnung betrat. Eigentlich ging ihr das alles viel zu schnell. Eigentlich wollte sie so viel über ihn wissen. Eigentlich...  
  
Doch Haruka spielte bereits mit den Trägern ihres Kleides und zog sie näher an sich, um sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Als sie seine Lippen auf ihren spürte, wurden Mariko's Knie weich und sie ließ sich von ihm zum Bett dirigieren. Haruka schob ihr das Kleid hoch. Als er sie aufforderte, es über den Kopf zu ziehen, versuchte sie, ihn näher an sich zu ziehen, doch er warf sie, scheinbar aus purem Spieltrieb, mit dem Rücken aufs Bett und begann, sie am ganzen Körper zu streicheln. Doch kein Macho, der nur an sich denkt, dachte Mariko und gab sich ihm hin, als er nach einer Weile ihren BH öffnete. Während er ihre Brüste liebkoste, fuhr sie mit den Händen durch seine ohnehin verstrubbelten Haare und stöhnte leise.  
  
Als er aufblickte, kreuzten sich ihre Blicke, doch bevor Mariko handeln konnte, begann Haruka, langsam ihre Oberschenkel hinauf zu streicheln, bis sie es nicht mehr aushalten konnte, ihren Slip abstreifte und die Augen schloss.  
  
Als Mariko wieder, von einem leichten Kopfschmerz wegen dem Ball einmal abgesehen, klar denken konnte, saß Haruka an die Wand gelehnt auf dem Bett und lächelte sie an.  
  
„Machst du das immer so..." Haruka versuchte, sich ihre Verunsicherung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Ahnte Mariko doch etwas? „Wie so?"  
  
"Na ja, ich hatte bislang ja nur einen Freund, aber der war so, na ja, anders... der wollte direkt, na ja, du weißt schon..." Haruka starrte an die Wand. Sie konnte sich schon vorstellen, WAS, versuchte aber, den Gedanken daran zu vermeiden. Sie hatte einen Flirt gewollt, ein bisschen Spaß. Eigentlich war sie schon viel weiter gegangen, als sie eigentlich geplant hatte. Aber wann würde sie schon wieder die Chance haben, mit einem Mädchen wie Mariko, die allen in ihrer Umgebung den Kopf verdrehte, aber zu naiv war, es zu bemerken, wann würde sie schon wieder...  
  
„Haruka? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", fragte Mariko empört darüber, dass er ihr nicht antwortete. „ Ja, weißt du, ich..." „Du warst so, so na ist ja auch egal...", stockte sie und nahm seine Hand, „... das ist jetzt wirklich egal, weißt du, eigentlich, ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich verliebt."  
  
Das war einer der Momente, dachte Haruka, in denen im amerikanischen Cartoon ein Klavier vom Himmel fallen würde, mitten auf sie drauf. Wobei ein eigenes Klavier wirklich das war, was ihr in ihrem Apartment fehlen würde... aber sie war jetzt nicht in einem Cartoon, sondern in der Realität. Und da war ein verdammt süßes Mädchen, das sich in sie verliebt hatte, und zwar ein verdammt heterosexuelles Mädchen, das nichts von ihrem seelischen Trümmerhaufen ahnte und auch nicht ahnen sollte, weil sie verdammt noch mal glaubte, dass sie ein Softie-Kerl war, den man ja sooooooo selten abkriegt.  
  
„Mariko... das tut mir leid. Ich kann nicht." Dem jüngeren Mädchen lief langsam eine Träne die Wange hinunter. „Du hast mich also nur ausgenutzt, ja?" Haruka küsste ihr die Träne aus dem Gesicht. Jetzt tat sie ihr wirklich leid... also musste eine Ausrede her... „Nein, es ist nur so...", stotterte sie, „es ist nur so: Ich habe gerade erst mit meiner Freundin Schluss gemacht und bin einfach nicht bereit für eine neue Beziehung. Bitte versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich bin nicht so einer."  
  
Doch Mariko hatte sich bereits wieder angezogen und stand an der Tür.  
  
"Ich geh dann besser."  
  
Dem hatte auch Haruka nichts hinzuzufügen und so starrte sie noch lange, nachdem Mariko gegangen war, auf die Tür.  
  
Dabei war's doch keine so große Lüge gewesen- so EINER war sie ja schließlich wirklich nicht. Und auch das mit der kürzlich beendeten Beziehung war nicht so ganz unwahr... FIN Teil I 2004-05-23 04:15 skygoddessgmx.net -und die Annotationen sind auch wieder da: [1] Scary, der Untertitel könnte auch zu Weiß Kreuz gehören, oder? Müsste dann noch schön falsch geschrieben sein, Auvläuchtän oder so [2] Lacht ruhig, Chopin ist super als BGM zum Schreiben. Das ganze Kapitel über habe ich beim Schreiben die Walzer gehört...und ich hab alles in einem Rutsch runtergeschrieben! [3] Und lacht weiter, in meiner Schublade befinden sich tatsächlich solche Haarnadeln, nur dass die Blüten dunkellila sind... Jugendsünde smile [4] OK, spätestens jetzt weiß jeder, der sie kennt, woher ich Mariko geklaut habe... ich kann nix dafür, ich hatte den Auftrag... tut mir sorry, wenn sie doch nicht so cool geworden ist, Kurze Kommt noch! [PS] Ich hoffe mal, das mit dem er/sie-Zeugs bei Haruka ist nicht zu verwirrend, ich mag das ja eigentlich net, aber ging halt nicht anders... [PPS] Als 2. Musikstück hierzu „No Guarantee", geklaut bei Melissa Etheridge (hat se aber auch nur gecovert, glaub ich): "But tonight is ours and tonight is all we need for now... love's no guarantee..." 


End file.
